Thank You
by Nominis Expers
Summary: Dribble where Misao visits Aoshi at the temple.


Rurouni Kenshin

Copyright © written by Nobuhiro Watsuki

Published by Shueisha in Jump

* * *

Thank You by Nominis Expers

Misao sat on the floor as usual, fixing some tea for the silent man before her. The man was always too preoccupied to really notice or get angry with her anymore. He just stared off thinking of his deceased comrades and his ghosts. She sighed. Aoshi-sama, as she called him, really gave himself a beating despite what the others thought.

When he was too deep into his meditations, she saw pain in the faint change in how he sat. At night, after she gave him some food at midnight, she would stay outside his door for a while until she heard him go to bed. When she would pass by an hour or so later, she heard his groans and mutters. She heard the tossing and turning. She knew he was in torment over what he had come to known.

Finishing her job, Misao arose.

"I am going now, Aoshi-sama. I'll be back with your lunch later."

Her eyes smiled faintly, despite the man wouldn't be able to see them, when he turned his head a bit to look at her even though it was brief.

"Your presence is not needed." his dead voice spoke bluntly.

Her face, like his, rarely changed. Her reason was due to the optimistic outlook she used to motivate herself all through life. His was because of his need to wear a glass mask over his true self. Her eyes however bore no mask over them, just her bangs. They softened due to the feeling her heart felt. She shut her eyes and a faint breath of air was released. She bowed her head. When she let it rise again, she replied softly, calmly,

"I believe it is."

With that, she was more resolute and sat down again.

"We forgive you and understand. Ever since I came back here, I insisted to myself to be strong for everyone when you turned sides. This has always been a place of welcome to me. I have helped the others, but I find you to be the one who needs help the most... because no one else has dared to continue. I promised myself to keep trying. I promised to the others I'd bring you back to them... and I promised you, that I'd help you leave this darkness you have entered."

She let herself rise then and walked out of the room, but before she left she said,

"I'll be back with your lunch later, Aoshi-sama."

The man looked at the closed door in silence. Had Misao actually been the one to say those words? _Her?_ The man arose quietly. Having seen only the girl over the passing months, years... he noticed how she changed so much. She was becoming older. He arose and went out onto the steps. It was a beautiful day and it was not often he left his meditations since he was too busy in his quest. Today though...

He stood calmly and looked across the vast land. Ash soon heard a laugh from below. Giggling and chatter filled the air. Looking on quietly he saw it was Okon, Omasu, and Misao. It had been a long while since he had seen the others like this and it amazed him to see how much had changed since his departure so long ago. His chest ached.

He watched as Okon reached for some cherry blossoms that were in bloom. The woman smiled sweetly and placed one in Misao's hair commenting that now since Misao was getting older and her body was maturing it would be best she start dressing the part. Omasu agreed and whispered among them something he could not quite catch.

Whatever it was sparked Misao's interest. The girl threw her fist in the air resolute and started running ahead. The two older women looked on fondly and spoke softly. He looked away from the scene. A wall of glass was between him and that world. The man turned back to his dim room but quietly his mind murmured a thank you.

* * *

Aoshi had noticed how she fiddled with a small package in her small hands. She carried it into the room with her when she came to give him his lunch and tea. He finally let his curiosity get the best of him,

"What is that for?"

The girl jerked, surprised he spoke. It especially was rare due to the fact she had not been prodding for a reaction from him all day. His tone was low. He spoke in the emotionless voice he possessed before. To Misao though, it was a very rich voice and if he ever spoke to the others still... she was sure they would notice it was deep and actually quite overflowing with emotions.

Her body relaxed once more. Misao's head was bowed and she slowly crawled closer to him, but still stayed at a respectable distance. She placed the package before him and then remained silent. She heard him take in a breath, even though most would not have noticed. Her eyes held a bit of knowing in them. He finally realized the package was for him... that she finally had the will to give it to him despite how much she argued with herself during the whole meeting.

She finally broke the silence and cheerfully said,

"Open it."

Aoshi was still for a long time, but finally he bent his head and quietly opened the gift.

"Today is the day I set out to find you. I consider it a very special day." she explained softly, "I kept those for a long time. Perhaps it was wrong of me... but... Now seems the right time to show them..."

She arose then to leave. Aoshi's eyes widened when the sunlight made out what he held in his hands.

Within a silver frame were pictures he had forgotten of... The first one he saw was one Okon took. In the background he and his men stood. She was ready to snap the picture, but right in the middle, a little Misao was chasing Okina. In the foreground, it showed her hitting the old man over the head with a wooden stick. A faint smile reached his eyes.

One was of that time Misao had more or less shrouded him with cherry blossoms. As the girls said, he looked like a nature god in it. Okina had joked that he looked like a pansy... Misao had defended him and did her mini version of her Kecho Kick.

The last one made his eyes dull. His head bowed even further as his hand gently touched the picture. It was of him and Misao. He was in his infamous trench coat again, sitting on a stump. He had been working on strategies and Misao had used her climbing abilities to make her seem tall enough to be behind him. Her arms were latched lovingly about him as her head rested on his shoulders trying to watch... she was smiling.

"...Thank you..." he uttered barely.

Misao smiled faintly and nodded her head. As she headed for the door, she heard him place the frame down onto the floor- most likely to admire the pictures. She quietly opened the door to leave.

"Misao, wait..."

Misao froze at the uncertainty in his voice... for once you could clearly hear his emotions in it. Her hands began to fidget like the always would when she became nervous. She heard him rise. Misao nervously turned around. He stood not far from her. The man bowed slightly.

"Sincerely, thank you."

That time he seemed to have tried harder to make sure she knew how much it meant to him. Her gaze softened.

"You're welcome Aoshi-sama. Goodnight."

She then slipped out of the room. Aoshi's eyes trailed her. He sighed. Running a hand through his hair, he knelt down to where he had been meditating before. He eyed the pictures once more.

* * *

Misao entered the temple once more. As usual, she entered silently as ever. He was in a deep meditation as his eyes had not opened, like usual, to notice her presence in the room with him this time. Misao placed the tray down quietly and began to prepare some tea for him. She arranged the food so that all he would have to do is remove the covers. She looked up, once the task was done. Aoshi still had not realized anyone was in the room with him. Thus, she did as usual; she sat and watched.

She listened to his calm breathing as she watched his chest rise and fall in its soft rhythm. It was these moments that he looked calm and so peaceful. His brow was not furrowed in fury or despair. His facial features were soft...

Her gaze changed when he suddenly changed. Aoshi was in an inner struggle. She saw his jaw clench and eventually he bit his lip. His face was tense in pain and his eyes were shut so tightly. Lines creased about his brows due to the tension and she saw his fists clenched desperately at his pants.

She heard a moan as he fought whatever was bringing him so much pain. Misao looked at him with so much concern and could not bear to watch him fight his inner battle alone. She tentatively crawled over to him and placed a kind hand to his face, wishing to smooth away his hurt.

Her hand graced his brow so lightly... but his crazed eyes snapped open, burning into her soul. He had snatched his arm and his glare held death as he gazed at the enemy. She whimpered, but that was all that was needed to set the man off.

Before she knew it, she was thrown to the ground and all his weight held her down. He held her down with one rough hand as he readied his other to bring harm. He soon would strike. She was too frightened she could not make a sound as she felt his hot raspy breath against her. She was petrified by his glowing cold eyes... ones that held utter hatred to the ghost he was seeing. She knew he did not know it was she... he was still in his mind and all he saw was a person he hated. All she could do was wait for him to hurt her.

Soon enough his clouded eyes softened as he began to come back to reality. She looked up at him, her eyes wide and her body not breathing. His eyes changed from maddened rage to undeniable fear when he realized an innocent girl was the one he was about to kill. He stumbled up and backed away from her. His whole body shook from shock of what he almost did. He almost killed another. He almost killed the only girl in his life that tried to comfort and love him. His breathing was ragged and his eyes frantic.

Misao was still stiff on the floor, but she saw all the emotions that clouded his eyes. For once his cold, dead eyes were showing the real emotions that he had been holding within him for so long. His stony face now had become that of a terrified child. Aoshi's body trembled terribly and he finally slumped to the ground as his trembling hands reached for his face. He held it desperate to block it all out. His body began to rack from sobs and bitter tears. Misao gingerly arose. She would help him, like she had been doing all this time.

Reaching him, she sunk down to the floor and wrapped her arms about him, like a mother to a child. Aoshi tensed and tried to get away, but she held him secure, with a death grip. Eventually he finally let up, knowing he could not escape her. He fell against her limp and tired. His tears came down like rivers, and he sobbed and trembled. His pain affected her deeply and she wanted to cry for him, but she just held on and comforted the broken man. They stayed like that for the rest of the night.

* * *

The next morning, Aoshi awoke. His memories suddenly recalled last night. He looked about frantically. Had he killed her! He finally saw her on the floor next to him. He was too scared that he did not notice her breathing, due to its shallowness. He was reaching forward to touch Misao just as he spoke and he jerked his hand away quickly.

"Misao? You alive?" He asked, his voice automatically in its usual blank and emotionless state.

Though that was so, his heart pounded in fear and he was filled with so many emotions he began to feel sick, but that did not matter now.

Misao's bright green eyes opened, full of life. She sat up and looked at him with her face showing evident concern. Concern! He had nearly killed her last night! Should not she have fled? Shouldn't she look at him with utter fear and terror...

"You're awake." she smiled faintly, as she sat up.

Her small hands fidgeted and eventually she gave a nervous laugh.

"I shouldn't have disturbed you during your meditation... I'm sorry..."

His usually blank eyes showed shock in them. She was sorry? _Her!_ He was the one who should have been apologizing! He gulped back the knot in his throat.

"You have no reason to be sorry." he said gruffly.

She gave a brief nod and then arose to leave.

"Misao?"

She paused, turned around and gave him a smile.

"Yes, Aoshi-sama?"

"...Thank you for... not leaving me alone." he managed out, trying his best not to say it shakily.

Her eyes sparkled when she heard the words and her smile brightened tremendously.

"Of course, Aoshi-sama. I don't like seeing people hurt... especially you."

His gaze softened and he nodded his head. He stood up and offered her his hand. She blinked at him confused, but took it anyway and was helped up. He then started walking out of the temple. She followed curiously.

"What are you doing, Aoshi-sama?"

The man remained quiet for a while.

"I am going home."

Her bright smile reappeared. He was leaving early! There was a skip to her walk now. Perhaps, soon enough, he would come back- _really_ come back. For that she gave her thanks.

Fin.

* * *

Notes: This my third attempt at a Rurouni Kenshin fanfiction. You might say this is rushed, but in truth, this story is various things I wrote that were strung together. Therefore, it is likely a piece of crap. 


End file.
